The Perfect Agreement
by Bleuhale
Summary: I was in love with him; no one else had the effect on me like he did. He offered a proposal one that I should have refused. But what people, fail to realize is love is a dangerous thing and it can cause you to make dangerous decisions. I wanted a chance to prove to Edward that I was the one and accepting his proposal was a great way to start.


**The Perfect Agreement**

 **I was in love with him; no one else had the effect on me like he did. He offered a proposal one that I should have refused. But what people, fail to realize is love is a dangerous thing and it can cause you to make a dangerous decision.**

 **A/N: This is a new story. This is the prologue. Very short...but gets the ball rolling!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any except for this plot!**

* * *

I don't see how this possibly could have worked! I was a fool for thinking this was even possible. I was standing in front of the house I knew all too well, the house I worked hard to design, I help to create, the house that was supposed to be mine… From the outside, this house looks magnificent; it has been built with cypress wood and has red pine wooden decorations. Tall, large windows adds to the overall look of the house and have been added to the house in a most asymmetric way.

The house is equipped with a huge kitchen and four bathrooms; it also has a snug living room, five bedrooms, and a large dining area, a sunroom which was my idea and my favorite, and a small basement.

The building is shaped like a short U. The two extensions are linked by wooden overhanging panels.

The second floor is bigger than the first, which creates a stylish overhang on two sides of the house. This floor follows the same style as the floor below.

The roof is high and slanted to one side and is covered with seagrass. One large chimney sits at the side of the house. Several large windows let in plenty of lights to the rooms below the roof.

The house itself is surrounded by a gorgeous garden, including various trees, bushes, flowers, and a large pond surrounded by hand carved benches. A house that I was once connected to was not useless to me. The vision and the dream I had for no longer there. It serves me no purpose this house was meant for us! This house was meant for a family, meant for happiness. The happiness that I no longer had or desired to have.

"Isabella…?"

I froze; I did not have to turn around to see who. I knew that voice from anywhere. It was the same voice that used to bring me calm when I was nervous or anxious. Also, the same voice that is now causing me to hurt. I turned around only to come face to face with the individual who had a little too much power over me.

He looked the same like any other day, gorgeous. His auburn tussled reveals a chiseled, charming face. Woeful green eyes, set delicately within their sockets, search my eyes carefully as if they're looking for answers.

This is the face of Edward Anthony Cullen, a true deceiver, romancer; a liar… the list goes one. Here he stands in front of me gracefully.

Theirs is something incomprehensible about Edward, perhaps it's his deceiving ways or perhaps it's his arrogance. But nonetheless, people tend to always want to be around him, while commending him for his deeds.

Here I was hurting, yet weak in my knees just having him around. My eyes slowly scanned over his body. He's wearing a standard shirt and left it unbuttoned at the top for a more casual look. On top of the shirt he's wearing a classy vest with 7 buttons, it has a deep v-line, and it's just narrow enough for the top to stay visible, adding another layer to the overall look of the suit.

The jacket was clearly made for him, it's a perfect fit. It has an elaborate Houndstooth pattern which gives the suit a sporty, yet stylish look. He's wearing pants, which copy the style of the jacket, both in color and pattern and they perfectly compliment his shoes.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked in an aggravated tone, my eyes darting to the ground unable to look him in his eyes.

"Everything!" he yelled

I lifted my head slowly to look at him; I wanted to look him in his eyes. I wanted him to know that I was hurt. Hell! I want him to take me seriously.

"Edward you have everything!" I exclaimed!

"I do not have you?" he said with his signature smirk appearing on his face.

"No, you don't and you know why? You don't even deserve me. Everything to you is the game; you don't know when to stop playing!" I said angrily with my finger jabbing at his chest.

"Really?!" he replied more as a question than an answer as if he was stunned by what I had just said. "Isabella, cut the innocent shit, you knew the games I played, but what you thought you could change me? You knew the agreement! For fucking sake Bella, you signed the contract! It is not my fault you were in love with me! What did you think, was going to happen, you were going to get me to fall in love with you and then I would destroy the contract and we would run off and get married and have millionaire babies?" he asked angrily while dragging his hand through his hair.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think! I will try and update within the next three days.**


End file.
